victoriousfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
When We First Met
Ok, first: This is was the first story (literally) on this wiki. My username is TeckFan because I don't like calling Beck and Tori 'Bori'. Enjoy the story! Chapter 1: (Tori POV) I walked down the halls of my new school (Hollywood Arts) looking for my locker. "Ugh! Where is it?!" I muttered angrily. I wished Trina wasn't in class so she could help me find it. I looked at the sticky note that the principal gave me with the locker number on it. Locker 20 The bell rang above me, making me jump. Crowds of kids filled the small hallways. "Help!" I called as someone bumped me and I dropped my books and papers. When the crowds died down, a guy with wavy hair came up to me. "Need some help?" he asked. "Yes, thank you." I said. I scrambled to pick up my papers while he went for my book. "Um...can you help me find-I looked at the sticky note- locker 20?" I asked. "Sure." the guy said. "It's over here." He walked over to a blank gray locker. "Ugh, I kept walking past it." I said. I placed my stuff on the ground and put in the combination to open my locker. "My name's Beck. What's yours?" "Tori. Tori Vega." I replied. "Wait, Trina Vega's sister?" "That's me." I gave a half smile. "Yeah. I saw you when you were singing that song. Um...'Make It Shine', right?" Beck asked. "Yep. Andre wrote it." "Oh, so you've already met Andre?" I nodded. The bell rang again as I put up my last book. "Come on, Beck. You shouldn't be talking to the new girl." a girl with dark clothes and dark mascara said, dragging Beck away. "Later." Beck said. I waved slightly, amazed for what seemed to be no reason. Later that day at the end of my chorus class, a girl with bright red hair came up to me. "Hi! Are you new here?" she asked, her voice full of excitement. "Uh...yeah. I'm Tori Vega." "I'm Cat Valentine. Well, actually, my full first name is Caterina, but no one calls me that except my grandmother who makes awesome fudge." "Oh. Nice." I said. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat suddenly screamed. "Oh, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I-" "Toriiiii!" Uh oh. Call of the wild. I turned around and put a fake smile on my face. Just as I expected, Trina was coming up behind me. "Hi...Trina." I said through slightly gritted teeth. "How do you like the school so far?" Trina asked. "It's ok, I guess." "Look, if you ever think...oh, I don't know...that you don't have any talent, you can always come to me." Trina put her hand on my shoulder, but I rolled my eyes and moved her hand. "I'll be fine." I said before the bell went off. Cat, who I had forgotten was there, said, "Yay, lunch!" She took off for the outside lunch room. I followed slowly behind. Chapter 2: (Beck POV) (In progress)